Ame
by Ratu Galau
Summary: Hujan dan kenangan. Karena cinta tidak pernah logis. Karena sesuatu yang logis bukanlah cinta. /Natsuki x Syo/


An Uta no Prince-Sama fanfiction.

**Ame**

**OOC. Plotless. **Semoga gak ada typo…

Uta no Prince-sama © Broccoli.

(Natsuki Shinomiya x Syo Kurusu)

.

.

.

Hujan.

Hujan turun membawa gemercik perlahan, hawa sejuk yang membuat nyaman kadang kala. Rinainya yang sesekali tampak indah jika disinari cahaya. Semua tampak bagai film pendek dari jendela kecil ini. Bagaimana rinai hujan memburamkan apa yang ada di luar sana. Bagaimana tetes-tetesnya seolah berpacu menuruni kaca jendela.

Aku tidak tahu apa aku benci hujan, atau malah menyukainya. Yang pasti rintik air itu selalu membawa suasana yang entah bagaimana bagiku. Entah sendu. Entah sepi. Entah—

Ngomong-ngomong di sini juga ada satu hujan kecil. Maksudku airmata yang turun perlahan bagai tetes hujan yang menuruni jendela. Sudah berapa menit aku membuang muka—bukan, bukannya aku tidak peduli padanya, tapi aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana menghadapinya. Airmatanya adalah hal yang paling membuatku bingung.

"Syo-chan, maaf," gumamnya lagi. Entah sudah yang ke berapa kali.

Tolonglah, sudah berapa lama wajahnya menjadi muram begitu? Aku mengerti kalau dia menganggap aku ini imut dan lucu, objek ideal untuk sebuah pelukan. Aku juga masih ingat bahwa kami teman sejak kecil. Sudah sewajarnya dia mengkhawatirkanku. tapi tidak harus sampai berwajah seperti itu selama beberapa jam, 'kan?

"Aku sudah bilang bukan salahmu," ulangku entah yang ke sekian kalinya. "Bisa berhenti bersimpuh begitu tidak? Jangan menambah muram suasana!"

"Tapi gara-gara aku, Syo-chan jadi begini."

"Jadi begini bagaimana?" uratku mengencang. "Khawatirmu berlebihan. Kamu dengar apa kata dokter tadi? Aku Cuma kecapekan, dan akhirnya pingsan. Cuma itu."

"Aku takut Syo-chan kenapa-napa—aku sangat takut jika kamu bahkan tidak pernah bangun lagi. Seandainya aku lebih menjagamu-"

"Aaagh! Bisakah kamu tidak menganggapku seperti gadis lemah sakit-sakitan dalam cerita-cerita klasik? _Please_!"

Natsuki mengangkat kepalanya. Oh, bagus. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca lagi. Selamat, Kurusu Syo. Kau adalah orang terjahat di dunia sekarang.

Dia masih duduk di sana, bersimpuh di samping tempat tidurku. Sudahlah. Aku sudah kehabisan kata-kata. Aku tak tahu lagi apa yang harus kulontarkan untuk membuatnya mengerti. Kami terdiam beberapa menit. Hanya suara rintik hujan yang sayup-sayup terdengar—cukup untuk meredakan emosiku yang hampir saja memuncak. Aku memandang ke luar, di mana lampu-lampu di luar sana menjadi seolah berpendar karena rinai hujan.

Kapan, ya, Natsuki terakhir kali seperti ini? Apa saat umurku lima tahun? Hanya saat itu yang kuingat jelas. Kami baru beberapa bulan bertemu dan dia—saat itu kukira dia gangguan jiwa—sudah seperti maniak iseng mengejar-ngejarku. Aku lari sampai ke atas menara dan nyaris jatuh. Untuk Natsuki sigap menangkap pergelangan tanganku, hingga akhirnya aku selamat.

Lalu aku kolaps dengan sukses akibat syok. Yang kuingat hanya suara hujan mulai menyapa, lalu semuanya menjadi gelap. Bangun-bangun aku sudah ada di atas ranjang rumah sakit. Mungkin saat itulah Natsuki tahu kalau aku lemah jantung.

Iya… suasana saat itu sama dengan sekarang ini. Aroma tanah basah dan suara gemercik hujan. Juga Natsuki yang bersimpuh di sebelah tempat tidurku. Saat itu dia juga minta maaf berkali-kali seperti ini sambil menangis—bedanya kini ia menangis dengan lebih tenang.

"Natsuki, sekarang sudah malam, tolong biarkan aku istirahat, oke? Kembalilah ke tempat tidur, atau suaraku akan naik satu oktaf lagi," ultimatum. Dia mengangguk sekali, tanda mengerti. Tentu, nada suaraku sudah lain. Lebih serius untuk memintanya tidur sekarang.

Dia naik ke atas ranjangnya dan tidur membelakangiku. Hebat, bahkan dia tidak lupa perintahku untuk tidak melepaskan kacamatanya sebelum tidur.

Suara hujan mulai terdengar begitu pelan. rintiknya tak lagi turun dengan begitu ramai. Suasana menjadi lebih tenang untuk memejamkan mata. Sialnya aku tak mengantuk.

Pikiranku kembali melanglangbuana entah ke mana. Ngomong-ngomong kenapa Natsuki jadi begini peduli? Apa setiap orang yang ia pedulikan juga dapat perlakuan yang sama?

Tunggu… rasanya ada yang mengganjal.

Ada satu detil memori lagi yang terlintas di benakku.

Saat aku kolaps, bukankah aku mendengar suara hujan? Saat mengejarku, Natsuki tidak membawa payung melainkan jaring. Lalu… rambut Natsuki yang lembab saat ia meminta maaf padaku.

Hei…. Jangan bilang-

"Bodoh," gumamku ketika menatap wajah tidurnya—pulas sekali. Ya… semuanya terbaca sekarang. Entah dia ini bodoh tulen atau apa tapi aku bisa menebak, dia membawaku ke rumah sakit—atau setidaknya ke tempat orangtuaku berada—dengan menerobos hujan.

Padahal jaraknya cukup jauh dan dia tidak memedulikan keselamatannya sendiri? Dia tidak takut terserang flu? Hei, flu itu penyakit berat untuk anak usia sekolah dasar, Natsuki.

Satu usapan lembut dan kecupan singkat di dahinya. Kulepaskan kacamatanya, menyimpannya dengan rapi di atas meja samping tempat tidur. Aku tak membisikkan apapun dan langsung kembali ke tempat tidurku. Kembali menopang dagu.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, Natsuki benar-benar ajaib. Bahkan ia bisa melakukan hal tak logis untuk orang-orang disekitarnya. Aku masih heran apakah orang-orang yang dicintainya juga akan menerima perlakuan selembut dan tak masuk akal itu?

"Hei."

Astaga, suara berat menyebalkan ini. Aku menyesal sudah melepas kacamatanya. Makhluk semi-mesum itu belum tidur rupanya. Ketika kulirik, terang saja, dia sudah duduk di pinggir kasur sambil melipat kakinya. Kamar kami remang-remang oleh cahaya lampu tidur, namun aku bisa melihat sorot matanya yang berkilau tajam.

"Cium-cium tengah malam, ternyata kau ini tidak tahu malu juga, ya," ucapnya sarkas. Aku hanya menghela napas, menghimpun kekuatan untuk menghadapi makhluk satu ini.

"Setidaknya aku bukan sepertimu yang senang main cium sembarang orang, Satsuki."

"Ooh, sudah berani melawan rupanya," seringai tampak melebar di wajahnya. "Yah… setidaknya aku juga bukan orang yang sok melankolis, terkenang masa lalu hanya karena melihat air yang turun dari langit keroyokan."

Astaga. Dia esper. Dia bisa baca pikiranku.

"Kalau kau mau tahu, benar. Dia memang membopongmu dengan panik, berlari menerobos hujan, tak peduli seberapa deras hujan yang menghujamnya. Begitu kau dimasukkan ke UGD, dia menunggu di luar, tak beranjak dari tempat itu sambil menangis tersedu-sedu. Bahkan adikmu masih bisa lebih tenang dibanding dia."

Aku benar-benar tak tahu harus menjawab bagaimana. Entah kehabisan kata-kata atau terlalu takjub. Tampaknya dia cukup menikmati kemenangannya ketika mendapatiku yang hanya memandangnya dengan mata membulat heran.

Satsuki meloloskan pandangannya ke luar jendela, berjalan mendekat dan berdiri tepat di hadapanku. "Hujan dan airmata memang selalu dianalogikan seenaknya dalam karya-karya seni, ya," ucapnya. Heh, tumben dia tidak berbuat anarkis? "Tapi karena air hujan itu berharga bagi sebagian orang, kurasa airmata juga sama."

"_Pardon_? Jangan sok nyeni."

Dia tertawa sarkastik. "Maksudku. Natsuki. Kautahu? Airmatanya lebih sering turun untukmu."

"_Pardon_ lagi?"

"Ternyata kamu sama lambannya dengan si merah kamar sebelah itu, ya."

Untung Tokiya tidak dengar. Aku segera menatap kedua manik hijau Satsuki, seolah aku dapat menemukan jawaban dari omongan melantur yang ia ucapkan.

"Saat cinta pertama Natsuki—tidak mungkin kau tidak tahu—mengkhianatinya, mencuri semua hasil karyanya, Natsuki bahkan tidak bisa menangis. Begitu dalam lukanya sampai airmata pun enggan keluar."

Aku terdiam, jemariku memainkan selimut yang kupegang. "Lalu?"

"Lalu katamu? Belum sadar juga? Kau berharga baginya, hingga ia bersedia buang-buang airmata _hanya _demi mencemaskanmu. Kautahu, dia mulai mengikis semua kenangannya bersama bahasa Perancis yang mulai ia tinggalkan. Mati-matian belajar bahasa Jepang demi bisa berkomunikasi denganmu."

O-ooh?

"Wajahmu bodoh banget."

Setan sial.

"Baiklah, aku mau tidur. Jangan ganggu aku. Cepat tidur dan jangan buat Natsuki tambah cemas pagi hari nanti. _Night_."

Dia tidur membelakangiku lagi, meninggalkanku dalam diam bersama bisikan hujan yang sayup-sayup mulai menghilang. Kadang aku tidak pernah mengerti, apa yang Natsuki simpan di dasar hatinya. Apa yang ia tutupi dibalik tingkah ajaibnya. Apa yang ia coba sampaikan dalam tindakan tak terduganya.

Semua berbaur dan rasanya tak ada yang logis di benakku. Di usianya yang sangat hijau itu, Natsuki sudah mengenal cinta, melakukan hal romantis yang biasa orang dewasa lakukan seperti membuat lagu untuk kekasih tercinta, sudah merasakan sakitnya dikhianati dan pahitnya patah hati. Lalu bangkit lagi, mulai memberikan perhatian yang sama pada orang lain. Pada_ku_.

Mungkin kepalaku akan berasap jika aku paksa untuk berpikir lebih jauh. Aku merebahkan tubuhku, membiarkan suara tetes air membawaku ke alam mimpi. Satu hal yang kuingat sebelum benar-benar terlelap. Sebaris lirik yang pernah Natsuki tulis dalam lembar-lembar musiknya.

Cinta tidak pernah logis. Karena sesuatu yang logis bukanlah cinta.

* * *

**End**

* * *

**.**

**_Footnote_: **

_Ame_ (bahasa Jepang) berarti hujan.

Di _anime_-nya sih, gak ada jendela di dekat tempat tidur Syo xD

**.**

* * *

OHAYAHOOOO #dikeplangHayato.

Aya di siniii apa kabar semuaaa? Wah, lama ya nggak nulis FF. Saya lagi senang nih, akhirnya bisa kembali ke situs ini setelah beberapa lama terhalang oleh internet positif ;;;;

Untung sekarang bisa lagi xD

Dan butuh waktu lama juga buat bangkit dari brokoro… untung saat saya sedang galau-galaunya, muncul seorang dewi bernama Kuriboh Kalap yang menuntun saya ke jalan vvota Starish #plak Pokoknya begitulah. Mulai sekarang saya bakalan nyepam fandom ini dengan OTP saya, NatsuSyo xD Salam kenal semua, semoga bisa berteman baiiiik.

Desember, Ayacchiiin.


End file.
